Timeline
Unknown time in the distant past- Creation of the Macroverse through the Red Time First Universe The Billion Year Reign War of the Dying Lights Macroverse Destroyed Macroverse rebuilt by the Architects First World colonized by time travelers from the future First great time upheaval Red Cloud begins amassing army Blue Cloud sides with the Spirits and Timelings to defeat Red Cloud Red Cloud creates the Dark Stones Oyarsa War Macroverse Destroyed Red Cloud banished to the Void Macroverse rebuilt, Spirits and the great entities all go to live in peaceful universes Sprites attack the Timelings to get the Dark Stones Sprites colonize the World of the Weird Sisters Order of the Norns started The Primordial Forests The Rise and Fall of the two great worlds 5,000,000 BC- Two great worlds created to rule over the Macroverse, Groknag the world of power and Dragonheim world of peace and tranquility. Groknag is ruled by all powerful mutants and Dragonheim was ruled by The Dragon and his servants, the Ones. 8,000 BC- Groknag is corrupted from the inside by the Purple Cloud, son of Red Cloud. Then Red Cloud himself returns with a huge army of Voidfolk, Void Monsters, Zombies, and Mustachioed Robots. They all attack Dragonheim, wiping out entire species, killing ancient beings, and turning the whole world into a darkness. The survivors flee on a great Ship, sailing through the Swirling Sea, until they find a small world, on the edge of the Macroverse, far from the Sprite empires and the Timelings. They settle there. Unknown to them, right before Dragonheim falls into the void, Red Cloud sends his own ship full of dark creatures to follow them. With one of the Dark Stones. 7,000 BC- The Wood colonized, the Inner colonized, Zodiacs descend, LizardMen Empire. Colonization of Earth thru Return of Whisper 6,300 BC- Gardus Ningo born, Illuminatti founded, ruled by Partem empire. 6,289 BC- Great Flood. In Bird World, Titomachy. 6,288 BC- War of the Fiends, Emojji War, War of the Spectres, Nilfheim and Jotunheim built. 6,281 BC- Great Treaty. 6,280 BC thru 6,269 BC- Great Magic War. 6,260 BC- Pennsylfornia and Atlantis fall from the sky, Goblin and Ogre Migration. Unknown- Mt. Mczebbon Treaty. 1,000 BC- War of Troy. 750 BC- Rise of Rome, War of the Green Devil, Cute War. 221 BC- Chinese discover the Simle Khan Isles. 4 AD- First Great Illuminatti War. 500 AD- Empires of Catawba and Cherokee. 624 AD- Rise of Islam. 700 AD- Dragon Wars. 1,000 AD- Chaos Period. 1350 AD- The Renaissance. 1,500 AD- Protestant Reformation, Zodiac War, Age of Exploration. 1,775 AD- American Revolution. 1,914 AD- WWI. 1,939 AD- WWII. 1,961 AD- First Man into Space. 2,004 AD-The Rise of Guatemala. 2,016 AD- Baby Darth Maul and Kermit end the Age of Tyranny. 2,200 AD- WWIII, Age of Tech. 2,205 AD- War of Evil King Zeke. Shining Zeke Isle holds out against him, but the Orcneas and Works do eventually get in. Baby Girrafe helps Good King Zeke win, and is elected to be the Ma-ha Emperor. Bloo Bloo is a king in this new regime. 1 PF- Joe John discovers Pennsylfornia, begins colonization. 42 PF- Whisper Returns without form, it is not realized until later who he is. Defeated temporarily by Bloo Bloo, Peenk Peenk, Hannah, and Al. Bloo Bloo and Peenk Peenk are married. Post-Return of Whisper 45 PF- The Whisper attacks Binjon Castle in German Sheperd Land, and comes to full power. Then he seeks the Eeb, the great weapon that can either destroy him or make him an Ultimate Being. When the Governing Spirits hear of this plot, they assign the Flatman Family to go rescue the Eeb, with Bob, Yellowstone, and Eeb's son coming along. They end up defeating the Whisper and banishing him to Nilfheim, using the power of the eeb. After the huge battle, called the Battle of Earth, the secret communities of fantastical creatures come out from hiding to help the normal folk rebuild the planet. 51 PF- Umpylo conquered by the Gerbils. 52 PF thru 57 PF- Martian War. 58 PF- Maha riots, Bob the historian born, Maha village founded, Work War begins. 59 PF- Work War ends. 60 PF- Bloo Bloo captured by Gatra, Crystal War begins. 67 PF- The Timelings come to oversee protection of Earth, thus beggining the Golden Age. But away from Earth, the Red Cloud is building up his power once again to make a great attack on Earth and take the last Dark Stone. 68 PF- Red Cloud destroys Timeling empire, destroys the Timestream of the universe, thus destroying the universe and most of the multiverse. End of the Universe. After the End of the Universe 6000 years after the end of the Universe approximately- Sprites and Timeling war ends thanks to Baby Baby. 7000,000,000 years after the end of the universe approximately- Bloo Bloo escapes from Gatra to find that the universe is gone, along with his family who all died at the time collapse of the universe. He performs the unending death curse on Gatra, and runs off to see what is left of the Macroverse. seven infantrillion years ATEOTUA- Clown Empire Founded, Bloo Bloo rules supreme. after that- Clown Empire Destroyed. Baby Baby, Bloo Bloo, Forge, and Turtle Man escape into the last lands of reality still clinging to Yggdrasil. Void War, Bloo Bloo killed, Yggdrasil dies but still stands rotting, Caelum and Hades break away from then Shadowlands, Last great charge. The Ultimate Beings fade away, Yggdrasil falls and is eaten by the snake, all life and Spirits are destroyed, silence reigns. End of the Macroverse and Reality. Robot Age Yggasilo grows.Category:History Category:Gardus Ningo Category:Bloo Bloo Category:Flatman